The popularity of the Internet, coupled with the increasing capabilities of personal/mobile electronic devices, has provided consumers with the ability to enjoy multimedia content almost anytime and anywhere. For example, live (e.g., sports events) and video on demand (VOD) content (e.g., television shows and movies) can be streamed via the Internet to personal electronic devices (e.g., computers, mobile phones, and Internet-enabled televisions).
Cloud computing is emerging as a viable alternative to “local” computing. For example, instead of purchasing computer hardware and software for a local database system, video transcoding system, etc., an enterprise may instead lease processing and storage resources from a cloud service provider. The cost of leasing cloud resources may be based on how much data is processed using the cloud resources, how often and/or for how long the cloud resources are used, how many devices access the cloud resources, etc. To control costs, an enterprise may desire to restrict access to cloud resources and other remote resources that the enterprise will be billed for.